


Keep On Marching On (Stuckony)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: It was colder with only one of his boys.





	Keep On Marching On (Stuckony)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519418) by [ezazahaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz). 



> title from soldier by fleurie
> 
> in a universe where civil war was fixed and stuckony's a thing

The signal was weak, with Tony’s suit practically destroyed. He was amazing he received the distress signal at all, really. Was it a distress signal? Not really. He didn’t want to turn it off with his hands, only wrapped his fingers tighter into a fist to keep the ashes there. His suit was barely flying, but it was doing its job of heading towards the signal. He only knew one person in Africa, especially in this area.

It felt almost too easy to breach the force field around it, before the signal suddenly hit his ears louder, much stronger now. The voice he heard was Shuri’s. “Thanos was here, we need your help, Stark. Please.” Repeatedly it repeated, like a recording. Maybe it was a recording. (it was probably a recording.)

Tony could’ve cried when he saw Rhodey ahead, facing away. Tony couldn’t see the people with him as he called his name out, a broken sob that screamed from his lips, because he needed him. Rhodey caught him when he fell, a gasp falling from his lips at Tony’s state. “Tony. Tony, c’mon, breathe with me. I’m right here.”

Tony didn’t care how his head was against metal, more than uncomfortable but he didn’t care, only focused on the breathing that was happening against his ear and trying to match his own to it. His fists were still clenched shut, because he couldn’t let go, let go of someone he couldn’t get back.

He felt a shock through him when a hand grasped his shoulder, and then he was being pushed into a second chest, covered in a suit that was leather rather than metal. He did cry this time because this was Steve holding him, and they were shaking together. Tony didn’t care when his palms rubbed against Steve’s cheeks and his ashes got into Steve’s beard, but he seemed to sober up slightly when he saw the desperate look in Steve’s eyes, the tears in his eyes that didn’t seem to want to show themselves.

Nobody else was coming.

“Steve…”

Steve shook his head. “He’s gone, Tony. He… He just… fell. In front of me. He- “

Tony gripped his face harder by accident and pulled him close again, trying so hard to see if he could remember the feeling of metal holding his hand, or of long hair against his neck in the mornings. Instead, he had Peter’s ashes smudged on his hands and Steve’s tears on the side of his neck, warm. He still shivered. Not warm enough.


End file.
